miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:TheStoryTeam/W świecie gry
Zepsuta propozyjcja(05.06) Tego dnia Marinette obudziła się wyjątkowo wczesnie. Była dopiero 5:30, a ona nie mogła juz spać. Nic dziwnego, przecież była umówiona z Adrienem na dzisiejsze popołudnie, zaraz po lekcjach. Spojrzała na Tikki. Stworzonko jeszcze smacznie spało. mari po cichu odsunęła szufladę, wyjęła z niej list, który dzień wcześniej otrzymała i wróciła na łóżko. Delikatnie zaświeciła lampkę i odwróciła ja w swoją stronę, żeby nie obudzić kwami. Przeczytała list jeszcze raz. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego Adrien go napisał. Oprócz "Cieszę się, że mam chociaż ciebie" nie było w nim nic takiego, czego chłopak nie mógłby powiedziec jej wprost. Po raz kolejny się przyglądnęła, ale nic to nie dało. Od następnego tygodnia mięli w szkole przerabiać lekturę "Szatan z siódmej klasy"(tak wiem, że to mało prawdopodobne XD), więc sięgnęła po książkę i czytała dalej. Dotarła do momentu, w którym Adaś pisze list do profesora i reszty. W tym liście pierwsze litery każdej linijki tworzyły napis: "Strzeżcie domu". Kiedy to przeczytała prawie wyskoczyła z łóżka. Przez to Tikki się przebudziła, a kiedy zobaczyła jak dziewczyna nerwowo trzepie kołdrą, podniosła się i podleciała do niej. -Marinette, jest dopiero 6:00 rano. Co ty robisz?- kwami spojrzało na właścicielke zaspanymi oczkami. -Chyba zgubiłam list od Adriena!- Mari chciała krzyknąć, ale przypomniała sobie, że jej rodzice śpią więc się powstrzymała i zabrzmiało to dość śmiesznie. -O... ten list?- stworzonko podniosło z podłogi kartkę, która musiała spaść, kiedy Marinette przeszukiwała łóżko. -Tak! Dzięki Tikki- ucieszyła się Biedronka. Od razu skupiła całą swoją uwagę na pierwszych literach.- K...o...c...h... a...m...-mówiła po kolei.-C...i...e... Tikki! Byłam pewna, że to nie jest zwykły list! Popatrz na pierwsze litery! Wtedy obie usłyszały ciche pukanie, ale nie wiedziały skąd dochodziło. Kiedy dzwięk ucich, Marinette zorientowała się gdzie jego źródło. Podeszła do wyjścia na balkon i otworzyła je. Wyszła na zewnątrz i rozejrzała się. Do barierki był przymocowany bukiet róż z bilecikiem: " Spotkajmy się koło wieży Eiffl'a". Przeczytała i uśmiechnęła się. Podniosła głowę. Jedyne co zauważyła, nie licząc budynków i wschodzącego słońca, był skaczący po dachach cień. Cień, który od razu rozpoznała. "On też nie spał"- nasunęło jej się na myśl. Weszła do środka. Odłożyła kwiaty na biurko i oklapnęła na łóżko. Oparła głowę na poduszce i po chwili zamknęła oczy. Obudziła ją Tikki. -Marinette, zasnęłaś! Już musisz wstać. Dziewczyna szybko wyskoczyła z łóżka i ubrała się. schowałą kwami do torebki, tym razem spokojnie zjadła śniadanie i wyszła z domu.Przed szkoła spotkała Alyę. -Cześć, Alya! -Hej, Marinette! -Wróciłaś już? Jak tam noga? -Całkiem, całkiem. Słyszałam, że jesteś umówiona... -Yhm...-mruknęła Mari rozmarzonym głosem.- A dziś rano... Dziewczyny nie zdąrzyły skończyć rozmawiać, bo przerwał im dzwonek. Zaczęły się lekcje. matematyka, francuski, chemia... większa część lekcji tego dnia minęła dziewczynie szybko. Oprócz ostatniej lekcji: historii.Ta lekcja ciągnęła się jej w nieskończoność. Jakieś pięć minut przed dzwonkiem Adrien zapytał, czy może iść do toalety. Mari chciała zrobić to samo i już być pod wieżą Eiffla, ale nauczycielka poprosiła ją do odpowiedzi. W końcu dzwonek skończył lekcje, a dziewczyna mogła spokojnie przemienić się i pomknąć na miejsce spotkania. Adrien Wszystko już przygotowałem. Kwiaty, drobny prezent i piknik. To ostatnie było ukryte w pewnym miejscu, o którym ona nie wiedziała. Przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję. Odmieniłem się i czekalem na nią w umówionym miejscu. Nie czekałem długo. Zaraz po przyjściu zobaczyłem moją Biedrąsie, ale już jako Marinette. Podszedłem doniej i podałem jej rękę. -Witaj, księżniczko!- przywitałem sie. -Cześć!-widziałem, że też się cieszy na to spotkanie. -To dla ciebie- z dumą wyciągnąłem zza siebie kwiaty. -O...-uśmiechnęła się.- Tym razem tulipany? Uwielbiam je. Dziękuję! -NIe ma za co. Chodź pora na niespodziankę. Marinette Pociągnął mnie za rękę. Skręciliśmy w boczną uliczkę, a na jej końcu był płot. Trochę się zdziwiłam. Wtedy Adrien mnie puścił i podszedł do płotu.Popchnął jedną z desek i tak powstało wąskie przejście. Gestem ręki zaprosił mnie do środka. Moim oczom ukazał się mały lasek. Weszliśmy tam i ominęliśmy parę drzew. Za nimi była mała, osłoniona dookała drzewami, polanka.Na jej środku był rozłożony koc, a na nim dwie szklanki i talerze. Adrien podbiegł do koca i wycjął z wiklinowego kosza ciasto i nóż. Pokroił je i położył na talerzach.Zdąrzyłam w tym czasie dotrzeć do koca. Usiadłam na kolanach, a Adrien podał mi talerzyk. >< >< >< -Leć moja mała akumo i zawładnij nim! >< >< >< Nad paryżem leciał motyl delikatnie trzepocząc skrzydłami. Pozornie niegroźna istota. Wleciał przez małe okno do pokoju, gdzie na bordowej sofie siedział chłopiec ze spuszczoną głową i joystickiem w ręku. Skrzydła stworzenia dotknęły przedmiotu, a chłopiec stał się złoczyńcą. >< >< >< -Chyba będziemy musięli już iść- napomknęła Mari, ale szybko dodała:- Nie zrozum mnie źle. Bardzo mi się tu podoba, ale sklep jest dziś krótko czynny. -Rozumiem- przytaknął.- Ale zanim pójdziemy...- w tym momencie uklęknął.- Czy zostaniesz moją dzie... -Jestem Game Over!- krzyknął czyjś głos i przerwał Adrienowi. > > > > > > > > Nowa edycja! Piszcie w komentarzach czy wam się podoba. Specjalnie na życzenie: pozdrowienia dla ToJaJula! TheStoryTeam Co my tu robimy?(8.06) -Oddajcie miracula!- krzyczał dalej." Nie wytrzymam."-stwierdził w myślach Adrien. -Przepraszam...wiem,że inaczej to miało wyglądać...-szepnęła Marinette i uciekła by się przemienić. -Ja...nie twoja wina...-rzucił jeszcze, chociaż dziewczyna i tak nie mogła tego usłyszeć. Biedronka i Czarny Kot dołączyli do zawsze obecnej na miejscu Ważki. Tego dnia musieli walczyć z chłopcem w rozpikselowanym stroju i masce, z czarnym kontrolerem w ręce. Walczyli i walczyli, ale zawsze kiedy zbliżali się do zwycięstwa Over używał któregoś z przycisków na joysticku, co mu pomagało i wracali do tego samego momentu. W końcu użył przycisku, który sprawił, że kolorowe płomyki otoczyły Ważkę, a ona zastygła w bezruchu. Płomyki zniknęły, a Ważka została wymzana. Dosłownie. Wyglądało to tak jakby ktoś zmazał ją niewidzialną gumką. -Gdzie ona jest? Co ty zrobiłeś?- zawołała Biedronka. -Emm...nic takiego...- uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.- Ona jest w wirtualnym świecie. Ja ją tam umieściłem. A skoro tak się o nią martwisz, to zaraz do niej dołączycie!- zagroził i niewiele myśląc ponownie wcisnął guzik. Dwójka bohaterów została wymazana. >< >< >< -Coś ty zrobił?! Głupku! - Władca Ciem kipiał ze złości.- A ich miracula? Chcę je dostać! >< >< >< Biedronka otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się. Była pod wodą. Zdziwiła się, że może normalnie oddychać. Zaczęła szukać wzrokiem Czarnego Kota. Marinette Przestraszyłam się. Wszędzie dookoła mnie była tylko woda. Spojrzałam w dół. Trochę niżej znajdowały się różne rośliny. Popłynęłam tam. Wtedy usłyszałam czyjś śpiew. Zaczeło mi się kręcić w głowie. Ktoś podpłynął do mnie od tyłu i zatkał mi uszy. Gwałtownie się odwróciłam i zobaczyłam, że to była Ważka. Kiedy zatkała mi uszy ból głowy minął. Przjrzałam się Ważce. Ona tez miała zatkane uszy czymś przypominającym watę, tak jak ja. Znów zaczęłam szukać Kota. Usłyszałam Ważkę. -Jesteśmy same...- nie wiedziałam jak to możliwe, że ją słyszę przez te zatyczki. -Jakim cudem ja cię słyszę?- spytałam bohaterkę. Wtedy ona wskazała na moją rękę. Zobaczyłam na niej srebrną obrączkę-bransoletkę. -To dzięki temu? -Yhm...znaczy... tak mi się wydaje. Nie wiem, bo nie da się tego zdjąć-odpowiedziała mi szybko, ale tak jakby chciala żebym zamilkła. Czułam się przy niej trochę nieswojo. Poza rtym dalej martwiłam się o Adriena. Na naszym małym pikniku nawet nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać( można tak powiedzieć), a on zniknął. Katie Widziałam jak Marinette się denerwuje. Na pewno się o niego martwi. Też się kiedyś o kogoś tak martwiłam...Ale to było dawno... Jeszcze w Anglii...On musiał oddać swoje miraculum Strażnikowi inaczej cała jego rodzina by zginęła... Trochę za nim tęsknie... Ale teraz nie pora na rozczulanie się nad sobą... -On...ten śpiew....-zaczęłam trochę niepewnie.-To...były syreny. -??? -Ich śpiew go omamił, zahipnotyzował...Stał się jedną ze złych postaci gry. -Ale...-widziałam jak łzy narastają jej w oczach.- NIe damy rady bez niego... -To nie koniec- pokazałam jej księgę, którą znalazłam wplątaną w wodorosty.-Tu jest napisane, że na końcu poziomu znajduje się portal. Musimy wejść do niego razem, inaczej ktoś tu bezpowrotnie zostanie. A Kot po przejściu przez portal powinien się...jakby... zresetować. Coś tu jeszce jest, ale bardzo rozmazane i nie mogę tego przeczytać.Uważaj!- odepchnęłam ją i wyciągnęłam broń. Biedronka Szybko zorientowałam się co się dzieje. Wyciągnęłam jo-jo. Po chwili otoczyły nas syreny. Ale to nie były takie miłe, baśniowe syrenki. One już same w sobie były okropne. W ich włosy były wplątane rozgwiazdy, czasami małe perełki. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że włosy były zielonkawe i wyglądały jak glony. Ich ogony były ciemnozielone, a płetwy przypominały wodorosty. Nawet ich skóra nie była normalna. W niektórych miejscach wyglądała jak posypana piaskiem i była blado-zielona. Między palcami rąk miały błony, jak zaby. Nie miały paznokci. To wszystko sprawiało, że wyglądały strasznie, a my musiałyśmy z nimi walczyć. Dzięki zatyczkom ich śpiew nas nie ogłuszył. Kiedy im się przyjrzałam, zobaczyłam wsród nich Czarnego Kota. Stał między nimi. Jego oczy nie były już tak ślicznie zielone. Źrenice się rozszeżyły i jego kocie oczy były całe czarne. Nie pozostało w nich ani odrobiny dawnego koloru. Patrzył ślepo przed siebie i cicho powtarzał jakieś słowa. On też miał obrączkę, ale nie słyszał mnie kiedy go wołałam. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Później syreny rozglądały się podejrzliwie po sobie i jakby ustaliły, że jedna z nich porozmawia z Czarnym Kotem. Podpłynęła do niego i przekazała mu ustalenie jakimiś dziwnymi gestami. On tylko pokiwał głową. Potem wszystkie morskie potwory od nas odpłynęły, tak po prostu. Chciałam podpłynąć do Kota, ale Ważka zagrodziła mi drogę. Wpatrywałam się w czarne oczy.Wtedy Czarny Kot odwrócił powoli głowę w naszą stronę i sięgnął po koci kij. -Uciekaj!- usłyszałam od Ważki i poczułam szarpnięcie za rękę. Dopiero wtedy wyrwałam się z transu. Płynęłyśmy najszybciej jak się dało, a Czarny Kot nas ścigał. Chyba to powiedziały mu syreny. Popłynęłyśmy niżej by schować się w wodnych roślinach. Było tam duzo ciemniej. My niewiele widziałyśmy, a Kot świetnie widział w ciemności.W tych ciemnościach przez przypadek wpłynęłyśmy w sporą skałę. Dziwne,że wcześniej jej nie zauważyłyśmy. Ważka Ta skała jakby wyrosła spod ziemi, a Kot nas doganiał. Spojrzałam w dół, bo zobaczyłam tam małe światełko. Niestety, kiedy skupiłam wzrok na tym punkcie, nic już tam nie było. Podniosłam głowę. Biedronka juz siłowała się z Adrienem. Nie wiem, czemu, ale nadal stałam w tym samym miejscu, chociaż Mari mnie wołała. Znów schyliłam głowę. Tym razem wyraźnie widziałam malutką świecącą rybkę. TA powoli zataczała kółka w wodzie jakby chciałą mnie zawołać żebym poszła za nią. Biedronka Kot nas złapał. Musiałam z nim walczyć. To było okropne. Ważka się nie zjawiała. Zaczęłam ją wołać. Odepchnęłam na chwilę Czarnego Kota i odwróciłam głowę. Ważka się w coś wpatrywała jak zaczarowana, ale stałam zadaleko żeby zobaczyć w co. Znów się odwróciłam. Czarny Kot patrzył na mnie swoimi czarnymi oczami. Już chwytałam za jo-jo, ale Ważka pociągnęła mnie za rękę do tyłu. Trzymała mnie mocno i ciągnęła w stronę skały. Teraz wydawała mi się większa. Byłysmy bardzo rozpędzone. Spojrzałam przed siebie. Pędziłyśmy w skałe. Probowałam hamować, ale Ważka była silniejsza. Byłam pewna, że uderzymy o skałę, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Tuż przed zderzeniem, mały fragment skały zaczął się rozmazywać. Zaraz potem na miejscu twardego kamienia pojawił się portal. Jeszcze na chwilę odwróciłam głowę. Czarny Kot nadal za nami płynął. Byliśmy uratowani dzięki Ważce. Powoli zaczynałam jej ufać. Byłyśmy w portalu. Unosiłyśmy się wpowietrzu. Dookoła nas krążyły migające, różnokolorowe światełka. Usłyszałam cichy jęk. Odwróciłam się. To był Adrien. Jego źrenice wciąż były duże i czarne, a ja okropnie się przeraziłam. Na chwilę przymknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył...wrócił ich dawny kolor. Chciałam go przytulić, ale nie mogłam się poruszyć. Ucieszyłąm się, że wracamy do Paryża. Nie pokonaliśmy jeszcze Game Over'a, ale wiedziałam gdzie jest akuma i byłam pewna, że damy radę. Wszystkie świetałka zniknęły, my upadliśmy. Gdzieś w oddali zapaliły się światła, ale nam nie pomogły. Jednego byłam pewna- to nie był Paryż. > > > > > > > > > Ok. Co spotka bohaterów na następnym poziomie? O tym już wkrótce (myślę, że jeszcze w tym tygodniu). Podobało wam się? Piszcie w komentarzach. Dozobaczonka! TheStoryTeam Więc to nie koniec?(12.06) Marinette Wstaliśmy, bo po przejściu przez portal spadliśmy na ziemię. Było strasznie ciemno i nie zauważyłam, że stoimy na krawędzi i zrobiłam krok do przodu.na szczęście Czarny Kot mnie złapał. Zapomniałam, że on widzi w ciemności. Czarny Kot Wciągnąłem moja księżniczkę na pole, na którym staliśmy. Było to małe okrągłe pole. Rozejrzałem się. Niedaleko przed nami zobaczyłem coś na kształt windy, a wokół nich inne pola o różnych kształtach. Nie miała drzwi, ścian ani dachu. Było to raczej prostokątna tarcza, przyczepiona do stalowych lin ciągnących się w górę. Udało mi się dostrzec, że na końcu drogi tej nietypowej windy jest przejście. Wystarczyło się tam dostać. Nasze okrągłe pole było sprężyste. Pomyślałem, że możemy się od niej odbić jak od trampoliny. Już miałem skakać, ale przypomniałem sobie, że dziewczyny nic nie widzą. Tu zaczynały się trudności. -Dziewczyny, jest tu trochę ciemno...-starałem się wytłumaczyć. -Ale ty widzisz w ciemności- wtrąciła Marinette. -Yhm...ale wy nie. Chcę wam wytłumaczyc co i jak, także słuchajcie. Lepiej się nie ruszajcie, bo stoimy na małym okrągłym polu, przypominającym trampolinę, które wisi w powietrzu. pod nami nic nie widać, tylko przepaść.-Próbowałem jak najlepiej opisać sytuację. Ucieszyłem się, kiedy zobaczyłem, że dziewczyny uważnie mnie słuchają.-Tu jest więcej takich pól jak nasze. Za nimi jest winda...tak mi się wydaję. -???-obie się zdziwiły. -No... nie jestem pewny, bo wygląda trochę jak zwykły stalowy prostokąt, ale jest przyczepiony do lin. Mój plan jest taki: będziemy skakać po trampolinach aż do windy- przedstawiłem mój pomysł. -Wszystko fajnie... ale jak my mamy skakać po ciemku?- dopytywała się Ważka. -No właśnie - przytaknęla Biedronka.- Twój plan jest dobry i chyba o to tu chodzi, ale... nie sądzę, że uda nam się nie spaść. -Ale tu nie ma żadnego światła- zasmuciłem się, chciałem pomóc, ale chyba się nie nadaję.- Jak chcecie to mogę się jeszcze rozejrzeć, ale nic nie obiecuje. -Nie...to raczej nie pomoże...-zamyśliła się Biedronka.-Myślicie, że mogę użyć Szczęśliwego Trafu? -Czy ja wiem, to gra, więc...chyba tak-stwierdziła Ważka. -To spróbujmy. Szczęśliwy traf! Narrator Błysnęło światło, które oślepiło bohaterki (oprócz Koteła) przezwyczajone do ciemności. Biedronka po użyciu mocy złapała przedmiot i zachwiała się, bo znów stała na krawędzi. czarny Kot szybko jej pomógł. -Kocie, co to jest?- spytała Biedronka. -To...bardzo przerośnięty latawiec- odrzekłi zaśmiał się cicho.- Liczyłem na latarkę czy coś, ale ok. -Nie śmiej się tylko coś wymyśl. -Ale to ty zawsze... -Co z tego? Ja teraz nic nie widzę- podkreśliła Mari. -Ale...dobra...- .-Co by tu z tym zrobić- zastanawiał się głośno.-To może działać trochę jak paralotnia. Wy się złapiecie, ja pociągnę sznurek i dotrzemy do windy. -I to jest plan- pochwaliła go Katie. Po kilku minutach dziewczyny trzymały się latawce. -Jesteście gotowe?- zapytał Kot, a one pokiwały głowami. Cała trójka odbiła się od trampoliny i bohaterki wzbiły się na chwilę w powietrze. Czarny Kot szybko odbijał się od pól, ale i tak ogromny latawiec opadał. Cudem zdąrzyli dotrzeć do windy. Dziewczyny zeskoczyły na tarczę. Nie musieli nic robić, bo kiedy wszyscy się tam znaleźli, winda sama ruszyła. Dobre dziesięć minut jechali w górę, a z każdą minutą robiło się jaśniej. Wreszcie winda się zatrzymała. Biedronka Wydawało mi się, że na końcu drogi znajdziemy portal. Niestety się myliłam. To nie był koniec poziomu. Można nawet powiedzieć, że dopiero się rozkręca. Wysiedliśmy z windy. Było już całkiem jasno. Nie do końca wiedzieliśmy co robić. Usłyszałam zgrzyt, później czyjes kroki, które się zbliżały. Rozejrzeliśmy się. Nadal nic nie widziałam. Po lewej otaczały nas jedynie rury, kable i kilka małych drzwiczek. A po prawej znajdował się mur. Nie widzieliśmy co jest za nim, bo mur miał jakieś pięć metrów wysokości. Otworzyły się drzwiczki położone najbliżej nas. Wyszedł z nich mały robot i kierował się w naszą stronę. Bez słowa wskazał na metalową platformę. Stanęliśmy na niej. Platforma momentalnie pomknęła w górę. Unieślismy się na tyle wysoko, by zobaczyć co kryje się za murem. Było to boisko do piłki nożnej. Ale dużo większe od normalnego. Na drugiej platformie, po drugiej stronie stadionu stały trzy postacie. Każda pochodziła z innego filmu: Voldemort( na przeciwko Biedronki), Cruella Demon( przeciwnik Ważki) i Joker ( na przeciw Czrnego Kota). Po chwili rozległ się gong, zapaliły się pochodnie stojące po bokach areny. Wtedy na ogromnym boisku pojawiły się kopie wszystkich postaci, tylko o wiele większe. Czarny Kot podrapał się po głowie. W tym samym czsie jego hologram wykonał ten sam gest. -O co chodzi?- zdziwił się Koteł. -Już wiem! Te hologramy walczą za nas- wykrzyknęłam i odruchowo podniosłam ręce, a moja kopia zrobiła to samo. Znów usłyszeliśmy gong i rozpoczęła się walka. Wcale nie było łatwo. Po naprawdę długim pojedynku postanowiłam użyć Trafu. Podrzuciłam jo-jo, ale mój hologram nic nie zrobił. Stał na baczność. W tym czasie Voldemort zdąrzył mnie uderzyć. Wtedy ja też poczułam uderzenie i wywróciłam się. Szybko się podniosłam i wróciłam do walki. -Czemu nie mogę użyć supermocy?- zapytałam sama siebie. Wtedy przede mną pojawiła się karta. Chwyciłam ją i zaczełam czytać. Był to REGULAMIN WALKI HOLOGRAMÓW. Jeden z punktów był podkreślony na czerwono. Było tam napisane:" Użycie supermocy surowo zabronione. W przypadku złamania zasad- przeciwnik zyskuje przewagę". Czarny Kot -Kota...-chciałem użyć kotaklizmu. -Czekaj!- zatrzymała mnie Biedronka.- W regulaminie zakazane jest użycie mocy. Inaczej onin zwyciężą. -To jak my mamy wygrać?- włączyła się Ważka. Nad przeciwnikami pojawił się czerwony pasek. Kiedy Ważka uderzyła Cruellę pasek zmalał. -Wiem!- krzyknęła Ważka i podsoczyła by zrobić unik.- Musimy zwyczajnie walczyć z nimi, tak jak w grach, a wygramy. -Czyli będziemy tak walczyć aż ich pasek się nie skończy?-zapytałem by się upewnić. -Tak sądzę- podsumowała Mari. -Tak czy siak trochę to potrwa...- dodała Ważka. Katie Walczyliśmy chyba jakieś trzy godziny. Byłam okropnie zmęczona. Przynajmniej pasek przeciwników był niewielki. Tak czy inaczej, wciąż musieliśmy bić się ze złymi postaciami filmów. Po kilku ciosach spojrzałam na pasek. Był ledwo widoczny. Przez nie uwagę Demon mnie popchnęła. Siedziałam na ziemi. Powoli się podnosiłam i zobaczyłam jak Adrien obrywa od Jokera. On tez na chwilę upadł. Oboje byliśmy odsunięci od przeciwników, tylko Marinette nie dawała się uderzyć. Zrobiła tylko kilka kroków w tył, rozpędziła się i wyskoczyła wysoko w górę uderzając przy tym Voldemorta z ogromną siłą. Zerknęłam na pasek. Zniknął. Znów popatrzyłam w stronę hologramu Biedronki. Nie było go. Tak jak innych postaci. Biedronka i Czarny Kot stali na naszej platformie. Wtedy zaczęło nas razić światło, które uformowało się w koło i utworzyło portal. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Porozumiewaliśmy wtedy bez słów. Równocześnie wskoczyliśmy do portalu. > > > > > > > > Następny rozdział już niedługo. Piszcie w komentarzach czy się wam podoba.Przy okazji: Wszystkiego najlepszego Jula! (nie ja) Dzięki za przeczytanie i dozobaczonka! TheStoryTeam Zagadka Sfinksa (15.06) Biedronka Po wygranej walce z hologramami, udaliśmy się do kolejnego portalu. Wciąż miałam cichą nadzeję, że będziemy w Paryżu. Oślepiło nas światło, a my, po raz pierwszy, po przejściu przez portal staliśmy na nogach. Zapewne dlatego, że nie było jak spaść. Staliśmy na czubku piramidy i ledwo się mieściliśmy. Czułam się jak w poprzednim poziomie, z taką różnicą, że tu widziałam na czym stoję. Czarny Kot Trochę się zdziwiłem. Piramida? Ok, nie będę protestował. Spojrzałem na moją księżniczkę. Patrzyła w dół. Pewnie zastanawiała się jak nas stąd wydostać.Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale Biedronka zaczęła się osuwać po piasku. Szybko wciągnąłem ją do nas. Teraz nie puszczałem jej ręki.patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Deja vu (deża wi)? Ważka "Są słodcy..."- pomyslałam. Nie chciałam być wredna, ale oni chyba zapomnięli o naszym celu: Wydostać się z gry.Postanowiłam imm o tym przypomnieć. -Ekhem...-chrząknęłam dyskretnie.Bohaterowie zwrócili oczy na mnie.- Macie jakies pomysły jak stąd zejść? -Nie- przyznał Czarny Kot. -Ja też...Ale wcześniej, na początku tamtego poziomu użyłam Szczęśliwego Trafu, a od tego czasu nie zniknęła ani jedna kropka!- Przypomniała sobie Mari. -Może w grze to działa inaczej...-zamyśliłam się.- A gdybyś użyła go jeszcze raz? -Mogę spróbować...Szczęśliwy Traf!- zaraz na ręce Biedronki spadły dzwne okulary. Marinette Nie wiedziałam co mam z tym zrobić, więc ubrałam je. Czarny Kot zaczał się śmiać, ale starał się opanować. Chyba wiedział jak zareaguje.Rozglądałam się. Niestety, nic to nie dało. Liczyłam na Ważkę.Spojrzałam na nią. Wtedy jej broń, rakiety przypominające skrzydła, pokryła czerwona mgiełka w czarne kropki. Wiedziałam, że muszę ich użyć. -Ważka, daj mi broń- powiedziałam, a ona szybko mi ją podała. Trzymałam w ręke rakiety i szukalam rozwiązania. Kiedy popatrzyłam na Ważkę ,jej plecy przybrały wzór z mojego stroju. Wiedziałam co robić. Rozczepiłam broń i przyczepiłam do Ważki.Błysnęło oślepiające swiatło. Gdy mogliśmy już coś zobaczyć, bohaterka unosiła się w powietrzu, a jej skrzydła były prawdziwe.Moglismy zejść ze szczytu. Ważka Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co się działo. Latanie było super. Pomogłam zejść Biedronce i wróciłam po Czarnego Kota, który upierał się, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. Czarny Kot Kiedy staliśmy już na nagrzanym od słońca piasku, ziemia zaczęła drgać. Ziarenka piasku powoli sie podnosiły i przemieszczały z miejsca na miejsce.Wiał silny wiatr. Rozpętała się burza piaskowa. Wszyscy osłanialiśmy rękami twarze, by chronic oczy. Na początku próbowaliśmy użyć naszych broni i odgonic piasek, ale burza była silniejsza. Podbiegłem do Marinette, Ważak też do nas dołączyła. Trzymaliśmy sie blisku siebie żeby się nie zgubić. Po chwili wiatr ustał, a piasek opadł. Naszym oczom ukazał się Sfinks. Oczywiście podeszliśmy bliżej. Marinette Zatrzymaliśmy się przed Sfinksem, a on drgnął, otworzył o czy, które sie zaświeciły i spojrzał na nas. -Witam na kolejnym poziomie- odezwał się piaskowy olbrzym.- By przejść dalej musicie odpowiedziec na moje pytanie. macie tylko jedną szansę. Jeśli wam się uda, w co wątpie, przejdziecie dalej, ale jeśli nie zgadniecie, cofniecie się do poczatku poziomu, a jedno z was zniknie i pojawi się dopiero w nestępnym levelu. Tak więc, jesteście gotowi? -Ależ oczywiście- odparł Koteł. Trochę się przestraszyłam.Nie chciałam żeby której z nas zniknęło. -Zatem, oto moja zagadka: Mam pięć stóp, ale jeśli mnie zobaczysz wsród innych, nie zwrócisz na mnie większej uwagi. Jak to możliwe? -Czy możemy się naradzić?- Zapytałam. -Tak, macie nieograniczoną ilość czasu, ale tylko jedną szansę. -Dobrze- zaczelismy się naradzać się szeptem. -Jakieś pomysły?- spytała Ważka. -Przeciez pięc stóp u jednej osoby nie jest normalne. Co wy sądzicie? -Nie wiem...A ty Czarny Kocie? -Może to mrówka bez jednej nogi, albo jakaś nieudana rzeźba.- humor jak zwykle go nie opuszczał. Ważka Kilka minut milczeliśmy. Czasami ktos wpadał na jakiś pomysł, najcześciej Kot, ale żaden nie był trafny. Usiedliśmy na piasku i dalej się zastanawialiśmy.W końcu przyszedł mi do głowy pewien sposób. -Biedronka, chyba coś wymyśliłam- zwróciłam się do bohaterki.- Stopa, łokieć, tak jak centymetr oznaczają długość. On musi mieć pięć stóp wzrostu. Poszliśmy przedstawić rozwiązanie zagadki Sfinksowi. -Więc jaka jest wasza odpowiedź?- zapytał złośliwe Sfinks. -Masz pięć stóp wzrostu- wyrecytowałam. -Niestety, nie. Jak mi przykro...zaraz? Co?! Zgadliście?! Czarny Kot Zatrzęsła się ziemia i żywa budowla zaczęła się zapadać pod piasek. W oddali ukazała nam się kolejna piramida. Już stąd było widać, że jest o wiele większa od poprzedniej. Pobiegliśmy tam. Minęło już tyle poziomów, a my nadal nie byliśmy zmęczeni. Staliśmy już pod budowlą. -Co wam się kojarzy z pustyniami?- zapytała Biedronka. -Em... piasek, słońce, opalanie i ... kąpielówki!- zażartowałem.Wtedy zza piramidy wyszła dziewczyna, chyba egipcjanka. Miała proste czarne włosy sięgające do ramion, na które założona była złota opaska z głową węża. Do opaski było przyczepione błękitne pasemko przypominające włosy. Postac miała głębokie niebieskie oczy, pomalowane bladoniebieskim cieniem. Nosiła ciężki naszyjnik, który sięgał jej do ramion. Był zdobiony przeróżnymi klejnotami mieniącymi się w słońcu. Ubrana była w długą białą sukienkę przepasaną sznurem w złotym kolorze spiętym purpurową klamrą. Nosiła brązowe, prawdopodobnie skórzane sandały. W ręku trzymała cos na kształt królewskiego berła z małą perłą. posiadała też płaszcz, który ciągnął się za nią po ziemi. Trochę przypominała mi Kleopatrę. -Jestem Giza. Widzę, że potrzebujecie pomocy- zwróciła się do nas. Podeszła do piramidy i wcisnęła jeden z piaskowych bloków. Wtedy mały obszar na piasku zaczął się osuwać. Piasek zsypał się i powstało wejście do wnętrza piramidy. najpierw weszła tam Giza, a my poszliśmy za nią. Weszliśmy do środka. Panowała tam ciemność. Po krótkiej chwili zapaliły się pochodnie, ale Gizy juz tam nie było. Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Dalej musieliśmy iść sami. Niestety,później droga dzieliła się na mniejsze korytarze. Musieliśmy się rozdielić, teraz każdy szedł osobno. '' > > > > > > > > '' Kolejna część już niedługo.Dzięki za przeczytanie. Piszcie w komentarzach czy wam się podobało.Wielkie dzięki dla głównego pomysłodawcy- PoProstuToJa. TheStoryTeam Piasek, słońce i opalanie, ciąg dalszy (18.06) Czarny Kot W moim tunelu było raczej ciemno, pochodnie były rozstawione daleko od siebie. Na scianach było pełno rysunków, większość przedstawiała egipskich władców. Szedłem dalej. Dotarłem do małej sali. Na jej końcu znajdowały się drzwi. Powoli do nich podszedłem, ale nie zdąrzyłem nic więcej zrobić, bo drzwi się otworzyły. Wyszło z nich kilku ludzi, przypominali mi egipcjan, którzy zmierzali w moją stronę. Ważka Mój korytarz cały czas ciągnał się prosto. Szłam powoli i uważnie przyglądałam się hierogrifom, który były na ścianach. Przedstawiały jakąś historię, a ja próbowałam ją zrozumieć. Piramida, jakaś kobieta, kot, mumie i wielu ludzi, a na końcu złoto, diamenty i dużo różnych owoców. próbowałam zrozumieć co to znaczy. Później mój korytarz dzielił się na dwa tunele, zmerzające w dwie strony. Postanowiłam skręcić w lewo. Podąrzałam tym tunelem, aż nie wpadła na mnie zdyszana Biedronka. -Biedronka? Co się stało?- zapytałam ją. -Tam...w moim tunelu...-zaczęłam mówić zasapana Marinette.-Gonili mnie...i... -Zaczekaj. Zacznij od początku- zaproponowałam. -Więc...szłam moją drogą, na ścianach widniały różne heierogrify. Mój korytarz doprowadził mnie do drabiny. Weszłam po niej do dużego pokoju z na prawdę wysokim sufitem, w którym stało dużo sarkofagów opartych o ściany. Podeszłam do nich, żeby im się przyjrzeć. Przez przypadek stanęłam na małej wystającej z podłoża płytce. Wtedy, jak na zawołanie, wszystkie sarkofagi się otworzyły i wypełzły z nich mumie. Zaczęły mnie gonić. Wyciągnęłam jo-jo i zaczepiłam je o jedną z wiszących wysoko pochodni. Przez chwilę trzymałam się tam, by znaleźć wyjście, ale nie miałam dużo czasu na zastanowienie, bo mumie zaczęły wspinać się na siebie i tworzyć "żywą " drabinę( nie wiem jak to nazwać, bo mumie nie są żywe, ale tu się ruszają, mam nadzieję, że wiecie o co mi chodzi). Wtedy zauważyłam klapę w suficie i spróbowałam ją otworzyć. Kiedy mi się to udało, szybko wskoczyłam do środka, zamknęłam ją i przybiegłam do ciebie- opowiedziała Biedronka jednym tchem.- W sumie to chciałam tylko uciec, a na ciebie wpadłam przez przypadek. -Ale to dobrze- przyznałam i wskazałam drugie rozwiedlenie drogi:- Chodźmy tędy! Korytarz doprowadził nas do drzwi. Otworzyłyśmy je. Zobaczyłyśmy ludzi przypominających mi postacie z hierogrifów. Otoczyli nas, nie miałyśmy szans. Złapali nas i prowadzili dalej przez korytarze. W końcu się zatrzymali, ale nadal nas nie puszczali. Byli bardzo wysocy, więc nie widziałyśmy co jest przed nami. Później wszyscy rozstąpili sie na boki, oprócz kilku Egipcjan, którzy nas trzymali. Wtedy zobaczyłyśmy Czarnego Kota z Gizą. Z tym, że Kot był ubrany jak faraon. Biedronka Chcąc nie chcąc zaczęłam się śmiać.Razem z Ważką nie mogłyśmy sie opanować. Giza szepnęła do Adriena, a on powiedział coś do egipcjan w innym języku. My nic nie zrozumiałyśmy, ale oni nas puścili. Podbiegłyśmy do Czarnego Kota. -Co tu się dzieje?- zapytała go Ważka. -Ym...trudno to wytłumaczyć- Czarny Kot podrapał sie po głowie. -Egipcjanie czczą koty (i żuki gnojarki xD), a on jakby nie było, jest kotem- wytłumaczyła Giza. -Zaraz...ale przecież piramidy pełniły funkcje grobowca, prawda?- spytałam na wszelki wypadek. -Tak...przykro mi, ale nie mogę nic więcej zrobić, to była moja rola w grze...-Giza posmutniała. -Zaczekaj!-krzyknął Kot, ale niestety, za późno. Giza podeszła do ściany i pociągnęła jedną z pochodni, po czym rozpikselowała się, a małe kwadraciki poleciały w górę i zniknęły. -Oni będą chcieli go tu zamknąć,w grobowcu...-usłyszałam cichy szept. -Szybko- złapałam Kota za rękę, a Egipcjanie zaczęli nas gonić. Uciekaliśmy.- Słyszeliście ten szept? -Tak, ale myślałam, że mi się przywidziało- odpowiedziała Ważka. -Czemu oni nas gonią?-dopytywał się Kot. -Nie słyszałeś Gizy? Chcą cię tu zamknąć jako świętą ofiarę- wyjaśniłam. -Co?! A byli takimi miłymi poddanymi.-odpowiedział z udawanym smutkiem.- Ale to nie ważne. Wiem gdzie jest portal. Za mną. Czarny Kot Teraz przemiarzalśmy korytarze piramidy we trójkę. Po bardzo długim czasie znaleźlismy poluzowany piaskowy blok, o którym wcześniej mówiła mi Giza. Usunąłem blok Kotaklizmem i pomogłem dziewczynom wyjść. Potem sam się wygramoliłem z grobowca. Oślepiło nas światło. Staliśmy teraz na półce utworzonej z piaskowych bloków. Wydawało mi się, że słońce jest coraz bliżej nas. Nie myliłem się. Kiedy słońce było już blisko nas, zaczęło się kręcić wokół własnej osi. Kręciło się coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż powstał portal. -Gotowi? 1...2...-odliczałem.- 3! Wskoczyliśmy do portalu. Znowu otaczały na migające światła. Zastanawiałem się co będzie dalej. > > > > > > > > Kolejny rozdział za nami.Dodaje jeszcze rysunek Gizy, dla lepszego wyobrażenia. Dzięki za przeczytanie. Dozobaczonka! thumb Co piszczy w trawie? Pewnie Biedronka... (21.06) Biedronka Otworzyliśmy oczy, leżeliśmy w na prawdę wysokiej trawie. Nie takiej jak na zaniedbanym trawniku czy zapomnianiej łące. Trawa była trzy razy większa od nas. -Chwila...zawsze mi się wydawało, że jestem nieco większy- do Kota wrócił humorek.- Czyli jesteśmy jeszcze w grze... -Jesteśmy w wysokiej trawie i za wiele tu nie widać- podsumowała Ważka. -Chodźmy się rozejrzeć za jakąś podpowiedzią albo portalem-zaproponowałam.Ruszyliśmy przed siebie.Po kilku minutach marszu, wystawiłam rękę i zawołałam- Stójcie! Dobrze, że zdąrzyliśmy się zatrzymać.Przez środek naszej drogi przeszło kilka mrówek, po czym zniknęły w zaroślach. -O ja cie...ale one są duże- zachwycił się Adrien. -Raczej my mali- poprawiła go Ważka. -Ale dla nas, one są duże, bo porównując...-tłumaczył Kot. -Musimy się rozjerzeć- wtrąciłam. Zarzuciłam swoje jo-jo na łodygę jakiegos kwiatka i wciągnęłam się na górę.Reszta zaraz do mnie dołączyła. Wszyscy siedzielismy na kwiatkach i rozglądaliśmy się za zadaniem na tym levelu.Niestety, bez skutku. Trochę to trwało, zanim udało nam się coś znależć. -Patrzcie! Tam, za strumykiem, coś jest. NIe wiem dokładnie co to, ale...- zawiesiła się Ważka. -Ale...co?- zapytał zaciekawiony Adrien. -Ale jestam dużo owadów i flaga w kratkę,taka jak na wyścigach- dokończyła. Faktycznie. Kiedy lekko się obrociłam ujrzałam strumyk, chociaż dla nas był rwącą rzeką."Wyścig"- spytałam się w myślach.Dotarliśmy na miejsce. Tak jakby, bo zatrzymaliśmy się przed rzeką. Dzięki naszym broniom, szybko przedostaliśmy się na drugą stronę. Później podeszliśmy do tłumu robaków. Ominęliśmy je i stanęliśmy przed linią ułożoną z poukładanych na ziemi patyczków. wtedy wszystkie robaki ustawiły się po obu stronach oddzielonego świerkowymi igłami toru. Potem małe światełko błysnęło przed Ważką i w tym miejscu pojawił się zwój zwiniętego papieru, przewiązany złotą nitką. Rozwiązała go. -Czytaj- pośpieszałam. -Już, już...-mruknęła i zaczęła czytać:- "Wirtualny Wyścig"- regulamin.Każdy uczestnik wybiera swój środek lokomocji- owada. Następnie rozpoczyna się lot przez wyznaczoną trasę. Pierwsza drużyna, która w całości dotrze do mety, zwycięża. Jeżeli drużyna z normalnego świata przegra- wraca do pierwszego poziomu." -To tyle? Gdzie te środki lokomocji?-zdziwił się Koteł. Nie minęła sekunda, a na tor wyścigu przyleciały pszczoły, muchy biedronki i ważki, z głośnym szumem skrzydeł.Aż nie mogłam uwierzyć, że ich skrzydełka robią tyle hałasu.Wpatrywaliśmy się w nadlatujące owady i nawet nie zauważyliśmy nadchodzących postaci. Zobaczyliśmy je dopiero wtedy, kiedy stanęly koło nas na lini startu. potem przed linią wylądowały żyjatka.. Czarny Kot Od dłuższego czasu tylko się przyglądałem. Nic nie mówiłem, tylko myślałem. Jak na mnie, była to duża zmiana. patrzyłem raz na Biedronkę, raz na Ważkę, a czasem na otocznie. Cały ten czas milczałem. Ocknąłem się kiedy tajemnicze postacie do nas podeszły. Ważka Ci ludzie wyglądali dziwnie podejrzanie. Mieli czarne kostiumy z uprzężami w pasie oraz czarne kaski, które zasłaniały im twarze. Nie byłam nawet pewna czy to są ludzie. Z zarośli otaczających tor wyszedł facet z gwizdkiem na szyi i czapką z daszkiem, który okazał sie być sędzią. -Witamy na wyścigu owadów- powiedział do nas.- pora byście wybrali wasze owady. Podejrzane postacie, całą drużyną, bez słowa, wybrali pszczoły.Z wysokich traw wyszło kilka postaci niosących siodła. Małe, miniaturowe siodełka, które po chwili były już przyczepione do pszczół. A my... -Powinniśmy wybrać ważki- zaproponowałam.- Są szybkie i... -Pewnie!- przerwał mi Czarny Kot.-Ty wybierzesz ważkę, Biedronka-biedronkę, ale dla mnie to nie ma kotka. -Nie histeryzuj- westchnęła Mari.-Musimy wygrać, by przejść dalej, a ty nad brakiem kotków rozpaczasz...jeden wystarczy... -To na czym ja mam wygrać wyścig?- zapytał z teatralnym zmartwieniem. -Waź muchę- zażartowałam. Oczami wyobraźni już widziałam Kota lecącego na malutkiej muszce. -Jasne...bo muchy są super...-odparł sarkastycznie. -Czy wybraliście juz owady?- zapytał nas pzrechodzący obok sędzia. -Nie...-szepnęłam, ale on chyba tego nie usłyszał, bo nadal patrzył na nas pytającym wzrokiem. -Tak, wybraliśmy- potwierdziła Biedronka. -Co?- zapytałam równocześnie z Kotem. -Wybraliśmy ważki- Marinette spojrzała na mnie porozumiewawczo. -Dobrze, ale mamy tylko dwie ważki- powiadomil nas sędzia wyścigu. -Ja lecę biedronką!- wyrwał się Czarny Kot.- Znaczy...skoro brakuje nam jednej ważki, to ja mogę się poświęcić i wybrać innego owada. -Tak,tak...-zaśmiała się nasza Biedronka. -Przygotujcie się, zaraz zaczyna się wyścig- oznajmił i zostawił nas z przygotowanymi owadami. -Ok. Jak się na to wsiada...- zastanawiał się Adrien i usiadł na owadzie. Po chwili jednak zsunął się z niej i uderzył o ziemię. Zaczęłyśmy się śmiać.- Bardzo śmieszne...- dodał Kot podnosząc się z ziemi. -Zapraszam na start!- usłyszeliśmy. Zaczął się wyścig.- Gotowi do startu...start! Owady odbiły się od ziemi i pomknęły do przodu. Leciały na prawdę szybko. Musieliśmy się mocno trzymać siodeł, żeby z nich nie spaść.Pierwszym etapem był slalom między kamiennymi wieżami ustawionymi blisko siebie (nie można było polecieć nad nimi xD). Wymijaliśmy je ostrożnie. Co dziwne, slalom wieży szybko się skończył i rozpoczął się drugi etap- piaskowe wydmy. Wydawało się, że wystarczy lecieć nad piaskiem, ale nie było tak łatwo, bo piasek pod wpływem wiatru (który z kolei był spowodowany ruchem skrzydeł owadów) podnosił się i zasłaniał trasę. A po wypadnięciu z trasy, cała drużyna cofała się do początku etapu. My raz już się cofnęliśmy- właśnie przez ten piasek. W końcu jakoś udało nam się przejść do etapu numer 3. Rozgrywał się nad jeziorkiem, po którym pływały lilię, a na nich siedziały żaby. Żeby było trudniej, te kochane żabki (sarkazm) próbowały nas zjeść (po zjedzeniu, wraca się magicznie do początku etapu, bo to gra). Strzelały tymi swoimi obślizgłymi językai gdzie się dało. Nigdy nie lubiłam żab, a ten etap wcale im nie pomógł. Na szczęście, wreszcie się skończył. Etap 4 był zwykłym, pustym( bez przeszkód) torem, tu liczyło się kto pierwszy. Byliśmy na równi z drużyną na pszczołach, ale oni zaczęli oszukiwać. Żądła pszczół zmieniły się w działa i zaczęły do nas strzelać. Wymijanie pocisków i próba jak najszybszego dotarcia do mety raczej nie szły ze sobą w parze. W końcu ujrzeliśmy czarno- białe flagi w kratkę,tworzące metę, a pod nimi znajdował się portal. Na ostatniej prostej przyspieszyliśmy jak tylko się dało. jakiś metr (dla zmniejszonych bohaterów) przed portalem, zaskoczyliśmy z owadów i wpadliśmy do portalu. Ponownie otoczyły nas światełka, a my unieśliśmy się w powietrze. Czułam, że zbliża się koniec naszych przygód w świecie gry. > > > > > > > > Dzięki za przeczytanie. Kolejny rozdział już wkrótce. TheStoryTeam ''Powrót złoczyńców/ cz.1'('28.06) Narrator Bohaterowie wypadli z portalu w kompletną ciemność. Spadali tak kilka metrów w dół. Po chwili zderzyli się z ziemią. Podnieśli się, a kiedy to zobili, błysnęło światło. Zaraz potem znów było ciemno. Po kilku sekundach ponownie się zaświeciło, a obrońcy Paryża stali na platformie. -Znowu...- jęknął Czarny Kot. -Ciii....- uciszyła go Biedronka.- Patrz! Czarny Kot razem z Ważką odwrócili się do Marinette i wpatrywali się w inną kładkę wiszącą w powietrzu. była całkiem blisko nich. Po raz kolejny blask oświetlający pomieszczenie zamigotał. Kiedy oświetlenie wróciło do normy, na drugiej platformie stali złoczyńcy. Ci, z którymi kiedyś, jeszcze bez Katie, musieli walczyć. Na szczęście, nie wszyscy. Byli tam: Ilustrachor, Nawałnica, Antybiedronka i Volpina. Mari i Adrien od razu przypomnięli sobie, kiedy to musieli ich pokonać. Tylko posiadaczka Miraculum Ważki wpatrywała się w postacie z zaciekawieniem. Nie znała ich, a oni znajdowali się w grze, którą musieli przejść, by się stąd wydostać. Wiedziała, że mają coś wspólnego z tym poziomem. Była tego pewna. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli krzyk, zdaniem Biedronki, należący do Alyi i niedługo później Nina. Potem na platformie złoczyńców pojawiły się bańki. Było ich coraz więcej. Wszystkie w tej samej sekundzie pękły, a na ich miejscu stał Bańkor. Koło Bańkora było jeszcze jedno puste pole. W tym miejscu znajdował się taki jakby właz. Tajemniczy właz podniósł się do góry, a w powstałej, z resztą całej sporej szcelinie, zaczęły błyszczeć iskry. Światełka podnosily się wyżej i wyżej. Bohaterowie słyszęli coś co przypominało gwizdek czajnika z gotującą się wodą. Kiedy dokuczliwy dźwięk był już bardzo piskliwy, a iskry świeciły tak mocno, że nie dalo się na nie patrzeć bez zasłaniania oczu ręką, w środku pojawiła się postać. Wtedy wszystko ustało, a na miejscu ogników stala już dobrze widoczna Lady Wi-fi. Teraz, już w komplecie, grupa złoczyńców stała nieruchomo na swojej kładce. -O co tu chodzi?- zapytała cicho Ważka. '' Z''aledwie zdążyła zadać pytanie, a obie platformy z ogromną prędkością ruszyły w przeciwne strony, odsuwając się od siebie.Po kilku metrowej przejażdżce, na chwilę się zatrzymały, a później pole bohaterów runęło w dół i spadało tak jeszcze szybciej niż wsześniej. Bohaterowie zaciśniętymi pięściami trzymali się brzegów patformy, przy czym Kotek, tak na wszelki wypadek,trzymał jedną ręką, swoją księżniczkę w talii. "O...on jest kochany"- pomyślała Ważka. Powróciły do niej wspomnienia sprzed kilku miesięcy, pewien ciemnowłosy chłopak...ale teraz był tylko w jej głowie, był cieniem pamiętnego czasu, kiedy jeszcze była w Londynie. Ale teraz nie mogła o nim mysleć. Musiała zająć się obecną misją. W końcu kładka uderzyła o ziemię. Zobaczyliogromny prostopadłościan (tak, matematyka nawet w wakacje, sorki xD). Na jednej z bocznych ścian były trzy drzwi. Jego górna ściana wyglądala jak powierzchnia nietkniętej wody, tylko w szarym odcieniu. Złoczyńcy, których platforma zatrzymała się parę metrów wyżej, wskoczyli na nią, a na niej pojawiły się fale, takie jak na delkatnie dotkniętej tafli wody. Potem szara tafla się wygładziła i zaczęła zastygać. Zaraz potem wyglądała jak beton. Biedronka i jej towarzysze nie mogli tego zobaczyć, gdyż znajdowali się za nisko. Widzieli jedynie głowy skaczących złoczyńców. -Pewnie gdzieś tam, w środku znajduje się portal- stwierdziła Biedronka. -Racja. Zróbmy tak: ja pójdę tędy- zdecydowała Katie i pokazała małe drzwiczki, umieszczone całkiem wysoko. -To ja wejdę tam- pomyślał Kot i wskazał na przejście po prawej. -Więc ja tu- dodała Mari i skierowała się w stronę ogromnej bramy. W miejscu, do którego weszła Biedronka rozciągała się łąka. Z tym, że to nie była taka piękna, wiosenna polanka, czy coś w tym stylu. Było to miejsce, z zamrożoną trawą, jeziorem zmienionym w lodowisko i granatowym niebem, pełnym szarych chmur. W tym ponurym miejscu, pomimo wszystko znajdowały się zwierzęta, ale w bezruchu. Niektóre nawet unosiły się w powietrzu. na każdym z nich znajdował się bladoróżowy znak pauzy. Wtedy Biedronka wiedziała z kim ma do czynienia. Marinette "Lady Wi-fi i Nwałanica"- od razu przyszło mi na myśl. Jeszcze raz się obejrzałam, na wszelki wypadek. Wtedy zobaczyłam Nawałnicę. Zaraz dołączyła do niej Alya. Szybko ukryłam się za jednym z nielicznych, bezlistnych i równie mocno co trawy, zamrożonych drzew. Nie wiele to dało, bo mój czerwony strój bardzo się wyróżniał. Przeciwniczki od razu się zauważyły. Znim do mnie dotarły, starałam się coś zobaczyć. Daleko przede mną, za Nawałanicą i Lady Wi-fi, za pokrytymi lodem roślinami i zastopowanymi zwierzakami, udało mi sie dostrzec portal. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że widzę w nim mój dom, wieżę Eiffl'a, ale zaraz piękne wspomnienie zasłoniły złoczyńczynie( czy jakoś tak :)). Pozostało się tylko tam dostać. Złapałam jo-jo i przeskoczyłam nad zaakumowanymi dziewczynami. Ledwo udało mi się uniknąć fali pauz, lecących w moją stronę. Ukryłam się wśród zamrożonych krzewów. Zaraz nadleciały kolejne pociski. W miarę zgrabnie udawało mi się omijać strzały. Biegłam szybko przed siebie. Newet nie zważałam na przeciwniczki. Osłaniałam się jojem i w ten sposób szybko dotarłam do portalu. Już miałam skakać, ale na chwilę się odwróciłam. Zobaczyłam lecący w moją stronę lodowy pocisk. Schowałam już jo-jo, więc nie zdążyłam się nim ochronić. Szybko się schyliłam. Strzał mnie ominął, ale trafił w portal! Mój plan nawalił, a przeciwniczki mnie doganiały. Przyszedł czas na plan B. Szczęśliwy traf?Tak! Podrzuciłam broń do góry, a na moje ręce spadła reklamówka. Zastanawiałam się do czego mogłaby się przydać. Wpadłam wreszcie na pomysł. Podbiegłam do Nawałnicy, tak by nie miała okazji mnie trafić i założyłam reklamówkę na jej parasol. Wtedy stanęłam przed nią i sprowokowałam Wi-fi do wystrzelenia we mnie pauzy. Kiedy różowe koło leciało przecinając powietrze, ja zrobiłam unik, a pocisk trafił w Nawałnicę. Wtedy ja podbiegłam do lekko oszołomionej Alyi i wyrwałam jej telefon. Uderzyłam nim o ziemię. Połamał się na małe kawałeczki, ale po akumie nie było śladu. Zdziwiłam się, ale nie zapomniałam o drugiej (byłej) ofiarze akumy. Przycisk pauzy przestał działać, kiedy Alya się odmieniła. Szybko podbiegłam do Nawałnicy i chwyciłam za jej parasolkę. Pociągnęłam za nią, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła się zorientować co się dzieje. Złamałam ją wpół (parasolkę, nie Nawałnicę). Tak jak w przypadku Alyi nie zobaczyłam akumy, ale za to łąka zaczęła wyglądać jak łąka. Lód się roztopił, a portal, na nowo otworzył. Wreszcie mogłam wracać. Ale zosastały jeszcze uratowane dziewczyny. -Co się stało?- zapytała zdziwona Aurore. -Biedronka?- Alya sięgnęła po telefon. -Tak to ja...- wytłumaczyłam im w skrócie co i jak. Razem z dziewczynami zbliżyłyśmy się do przejścia. -Na trzy... Wskoczyłyśmy. Dryfowałyśmy w powietrzu otoczone przez migające światełka. Obserwowałam zdziwione miny dziewczyn. Oczami wyobraźni juz widziałam Paryż. Zaczęłam za tym tęsknić. Chciałam już wrócić. Wtedy poczułyśmy delkatny powiew wiatru. Wylądowałyśmy...w Paryżu. > > > > > > > > Wiem, że długo mnie nie było, ale teraz w wakacje postaram się nadrobić straty ;) Nie zabijcie mnie. Pa! '' ''TheStoryTeam Powrót złoczyńców cz.2 (1.07) W tym samym czasie: Czarny Kot Wszedłem do środka. Zaraz potem drzwi zniknęły. Za przejściem kryło się rozległe asfaltowe pole. Czarna powierzchnia podłoża, ciemne ściany i słabe oświetlenie, negatywnie wpływały na widoczność. W powietrzu unosiły się neonowo zielone sześciany, które, jak się potem okazało, miały mi pomóc się stąd wydostać. Nad moją głową wisiało także kilka innych świecących w półmroku belek. Spojrzałem w górę. Zobaczyłem migoczący światłami okrąg, który delikatnie oświetlał pomieszczenie. Wystrczyło się tam dostać. Wszystko wydawało się takie proste, ale nie na długo. Usłyszałem świst rozchodzacy echem po ciemnej sali, a później jo-jo owinęło się wokół mojej ręki. Przez chwilę się ucieszyłem, myślą, że to moja Biedronka, ale nie trwało to długo. Jo-jo było czarne, nakrapiane czerwienią. Zorientowałem się o co chodzi. Miałem walczyć z Antybiedronką. Szybko wyplątałem się z uścisku i chwyciłem kij. Zajęty walką, nie zauważyłem lecących w moją stronę baniek. Jasne. W końcu nie ma to jak wyrównana walka. Przecież to oczywiste, że nie mają szans...ale to nie mój problem. No nic. Odepchnąłem na chwilę zaakumowaną Chloe i zacząłem odganiać nadlatujące bańki. Za ścianą mydlanych kul, krył się Bańkor (a kto inny?), czyli tak na prawdę mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Próbowałem zaplanować szybką ucieczkę do portalu, co z dwoma zozyńcami na głowie wcale nie było tak banalne jak wcześniej twierdziłem. Po chwili skakałem już po świecących sześcianach, jednocześnie unikając jo-ja i pędzących w moim kierunku baniek. Prawie byłem w portalu, czułem lekki powiew wiatru pochodzący ze środka, kiedy zderzyłem się z twardą szybą. Porta był zamnięty. Nie mogłem wyjść, a moim przeciwnikom całkiem nie najgorzej szło wspinanie się po unoszących się przedmiotach. Musiałem uciekać, więc bez dłuższego namysłu, na który nawet nie było czasu, skoczyłem na sam dół. Normalnie pewnie bym się połamał, ale moce superbohatera pozwalały mi na takie akrobacje( nie wiem jak to nazwać). Starałem się myśleć jak Biedronka, ale nie wychodziło mi to najlepiej. W końcu ja zawsze odwracałem uwagę, a ona zajmowała się akumą...akuma! To jest to. Muszę zniszczyć przedmioty, w których ukryte są czarne motyle. Łał! Można powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem mojej pomysłowości, w końcu coś wykombinowałem. Co wcale nie znaczy, że teraz pójdzie gładko. Antybiedronka znów zaatakowała, tylko dotknęła ziemi. Bańkor oczywiście też nie odpuszczał. Można powiedzieć, że mnie otoczyli (tak, w dwie osoby xD). Anty stała przede mną, a Nino- za. Wtedy kompletne przeciwieństwo mojej Biedronsi sięgnęło po jo-jo i rzuciło nim we mnie. Na szczęście zdążyłem przykucnąć, a broń owinęła się wokół zanieczyszczonego akumą sprzętu do baniek. Ja się podniosłem i pociągnąłem wytzrymałą linę broni Chloe. Wtedy zaakumowany przedmiot uderzył o ziemię i połamał na kilka części. Uważnie się przyglądałęm, ale żadnego motyla nie było. Po mimo to Nino był już sobą. Stał zdezorientowany i wpatrywał się we mnie i przeciwniczkę. Została jeszcze tylko kopia Biedronki. Uknułem mały podstęp. -Hej, Antbiedroneczko!- nie mogłem uwierzyć, że przeszło mi to przez gardło. Ona zwinęła jo-jo i wpatrywała się we mnie wyczekująco. -O co chodzi?- zapytała niecierpliwie i jakby z nudów bawiła się jojem. -Wiesz....ja...-starałem się być przekonywujący, ale było ciężko.-NIe chce już współpracować z tamtą Biedronką... -I co mnie to obchodzi?!- parsknęła i zrobiła krok do przodu gotowa do ataku. - No nie wiem...może ty chcesz...być moją partnerką?- zacząłem myśleć, że mój chytry plan nie wypali. -Jeżeli myślisz, że będę taką miłą, słodziudką, kochaną uroczą i dobrą Biedronką, to...- krzyczała zdenerwowana, ale jej przerwałem. -Nie, nie myślę...może to ja stanę po twojej stronie- zaproponowałem. W duchu dusiłem się ze śmiechu. Podszedłem do niej. Już prawie mogłem zdjąć jej kolczyki. -Czyli...-zastanowiła się. - Teraz jesteśmy parą?- "w życiu" pomyślałem. Ok, dam radę, dam radę- powtarzałem sobie w myślach. Głęboki wdech i... -Tak, znaczy...- nie dokończyłem, bo córka burmistrza rzuciłą mi się na szyję. Szybkim ruchem zciągnąłem jej kolczyki i zmiażdżyłem. Znów nie dostrzegłem żadnej akumy, ale zrobiło się minimalnie jaśniej, bo portal się odblokował i Chloe się odmieniła, niestety. -Co ja tu robię? Czarny Kot?! Co tu się dzieje?!- wydarła się na mnie na wstępie. Nawet nie miałem ochoty odpowiadać. Nino nadal milczał. -Więc tak: nie mam pojęcia, tak to ja, jesteśmy w grze komputerowej- odpowiedziałem w tej samej kolejności. - Słuchajcie: chcemy stąd wyjść. Wyjście znajduje się tam na górze- pokazałem portal.- Musimy się tam dostać. -Ale jak?- zapytał dotąd milczący Nino. Tak na prawdę wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem. -Hm...Chloe ty pójdziesz pierwsza- zdecydowałem. -Ale...- nie chciało mi się tłumaczyć, więc złapałem ją za rękę i pociągnąłem za sobą, aż przed portal. -Czekaj tutaj- rozkazałem, a blondynka, o dziwo mnie posłuchała. Ja wróciłem po przyjaciela. Teraz wszyscy staliśmy przed portalem.- Gotowi? Na trzy. Raz..dwa...trzy! Wskoczyliśmy. Otoczyły nas kolorowe światełka, powiewał delikatny wiatr, a my unosiliśmy się w powietrzu. Po krótkim czasie wylądowaliśmy, już na ulicy Paryża. W tym czasie: Katie Ja weszłam do najmniejszych drzwi. Przypominały raczej drzwiczki od szafki czy kredensu. Zaraz po ich przekroczeniu, rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Stałam twarzą do drzwi. Z tej strony widziałam, że są umieszczone na fragmencie kremowej ściany. Drzwi się rozpłynęły i pozostała tylko ściana. Jednak chwilę później i ona zniknęła. Odwróciłam się. Widziałam tylko pustą przestrzeń. Spacerowałam bez celu po białej podłodze, niczym się nie różniącej od ścian, czy wysoko umieszczonego sufitu. Wreszcie, gdzieś w oddali, zobaczyłam dwie postacie poruszające się w moim kierunku. Jedna z nich, chyba była superbohaterką. Wyglądem przypominała lisa. Koło niej szedł czerwnowłosy chłopak w berecie. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, zauważyłam naszyjnik na szyi w kształcie lisiej kity na szyi dziewczyny i rysik w ręce chopaka. -Kim wy jesteście?- spytałam, kiedy stanęli przede mną. -Ja jestem Volpina, posiadaczka miraculum Liscy- przedstawiła się dziewczyna. Była na serio przekonująca, ale jakoś jej nie wierzyłam. -A ja Ilustrachor- powiedział chłopak i teatralnie się ukłonił. -Ja jestem...-zaczęłam, ale mi przerwano. -Wiemy kim jesteś- wtrąciła Volpina. Powoli sięgnęła po flet, czyli jej broń, a drugą ręką zrobiła dziwny gest. Chyba był to jakiś znak, bo Ilustrachor pokiwał głową i zaczął coś rysować na małym, prostokątnym ekranie przytwierdzonym do ręki. Ja stałam bez najmniejszego ruchu i obserwowałam całe zdarzenie. Ilusrachor skończył rysować, a wokół nas pojwiły się drzewa, białe położe w mgnieniu oka porosła trawa, odległy sufit przybrał kolor nieba, pojawiły się na nim puchate obłoczki. Cały krajobraz wydawał mi się bardzo znajomy. Przypominał mi park, w którym tak często bywałam, kiedy mieszkałam w Anglii. Róźnił się tylko brakiem ludzi. Prawie...Wciąż obserwowałam piękne miejsce. Czułam się jak w transie. W tym czasie Volpina cicho zagrała na flecie. Pomarańczowa mgiełka leciała między drzewami, aby w końcu zawirować delikatnie i zblednąć. Teraz na jej miejscu stał ciemnowłosy chłopak, o brązowych oczach, także znany mi z mojego kraju. "To on"- stwierdziłam w myślach. Pobiegłam do niego i rzuciłam się mu na szyję. Powoli przymknęłam powieki. "Tak tęskniłam..."- chciałam mu o wszystkim powiedzieć, ale kiedy otworzyłam oczy ujrzałam tylko powoli niknącą brzoskwiniową mgłę. Cały park się rozmywał. Tak jak świerzonamalowany obraz wystawiony na deszcz. Wszystko co do tej pory widziałam, zmieniło się w płaski obraz i wolno spływało w dół. Byłam zrozpaczna. Do oczu napływały mi łzy. Jednak wciąż tkwiłam w tym samym miejscu, jak zahipnotyzowana. Mrugnęłam kilka razy. Znowu byłam tylko ja, tamta dwójka i pusta przestrzeń. -Co tu jest grane?- zapytałam w końcu. Oczywiście nikt nie raczył mi odpowiedzieć. Czerwonowłosy ponownie kreślił coś rysikiem, bezszelestnie. W pustej sali panowała głucha cisza i nikt nie próbwał jej przerwać. Po chwili usłyszałam cichy łomot dochodzący spod ziemi. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać. "On, nie ma Miraculum, więc zapewne jest złoczyńcą. Ale Volpina, która z nim współpracuje ma naszyjnik". Trochę to pogmatwane. Wtedy Lisica zagrała na flecie. Pojawiła się ta sama mgła, co wześniej. Było jej dużo więcej. Leciała w moją stronę, po czm rozczepiła się na kilka mniejszych pomoarańczowych chmur. Każdy obłok zatańczył w powietrzu, a na jego miejscu pojawił się ninja zaopatrzony w miecz. Otoczyli mnie. -Słuchaj mnie!- powiedziała złowrogo dotąd miła Lisica.- Masz nam oddać swoje Miraculum, jasne? -Chyba nie za bardzo...-mruknęłam.Ale później wszystko stało się przejrzyste. Volpina nie miała prawdziwego miraculum, była tylko kolejną ofiarą akumy. -Lepiej to zrób, bo moi ninja cię załatwią- wcedziła przez zęby i podniosła rękę. Natychmiast wszyscy wojownicy zrobili krok w moim kierunku. -Ja się tak nie poddam- odparłam cicho i wyciagnęłam swoją broń. Wystarczyło, że delikatnie (jak na broń) uderzyłam ninję, a on ponownie stał się mgłą. - To iluzja? - zapytałam jednocześnie siebie, co oszustkę. Teraz poszło gładko. Jeden zamaszysty ruch rakiety, a wszyscy bojownicy polegli. Wtedy cichy łomot, stał się głośniejszy. W końcu dudnienie ustało. Setki przeszkód, liny zawieszone na drzewach, same drzewa i wreszcie portal, pojawiły się z nikąd w pustej sali. Wiedziałam, że muszę przejść pełen pułapek tor by wejść do portalu, ale było jeszcze coś. Spojrzałam na portal. Stalowa skrzynia właśnie na niego spadła, blokując jakikolwiek dostęp. Wiedziałam, że to chłopak je narysował. Byli pętani przez akumy, więc musiały być gdzieś ukryte. U Ilustrachora to musiał być rysik, a u Volpiny, naszynik. Odebranie im ich w pojedynkę nie będzie łatwe, ale co tam. Chwyciłam broń. Czerwonowłosy kolejny raz narysoował coś na ekranie, a we mnie poleciała ognista kula. Odbiłam ją rakietką. Kula poleciała prosto w rysik chłopaka. Zwęglonny przedmiot uderzył o ziemię i się rozpadł. Nie dostrzegłam akumy, ale chłopak się odmienił,a portl się odblokował. To był Nathaniel, chodził ze mną do klasy. Pozostała tylko kłamliwa podróbka superbohterki. Jako, że Ilustrachor ,twórca całego toru, zniknął, tor zrobił to samo. Pozostało tylko dobiec do przejścia. No...i pozbyć się Volpiny, tak przy okazji. -Atak ważki!- zawołałam. Maleńkie owady wleciały w dziewczynę. Podbiegłam do niej i zerwałam naszyjnik. -Nie!!!- usłyszałam jeszcze zanim zgniotłam w rękach przedmiot. Volpina stała się normalną dziewczyną. Nie znałam jej, ale nie było czasu na nowe znajomości. -Posłuchajcie: musimy jak najszybciej dostać się do tamtego portalu, ok?- tak w sumie to nie nazwałabym tego pytaniem, a raczej stwierdzeniem. "ok" było tylko dla formalności. Pokiwali głowami. Dobiegliśmy do portalu. -Musimy wejść równo. Gotowi?...teraz!- wskoczyliśmy. Przez krótką chwilę dryfowalśmy w powietrzu wśród migających światełek, aż w końcu wylądowaliśmy. Wylądowaliśmy w Paryżu. > > > > > > > > Dzięki za przeczytanie! Zapraszam do napisania komentarza pod opowiadaniem. Dozobaczonka! TheStoryTeam Powrót do Paryża (4.07) '''Ten oto rozdział dedykuje LadyAltman, dzięki której pojawił się dzisiaj. Narrator Wokół panował mrok. Nad Paryżem wisiały czarne chmury. Minęły już ponad 24 godziny od wciągnięcia bohaterów do gry. PO słonecznym dniu nie ozostał nawet cień. mieszkańcy stolicy pochowali się w swoich domach. Ulice miasta, zazwyczaj tętniące życiem, opustoszały. Nad dachcami budynków unosiła się kolorowa postać z joystickiem w ręku i śmiała się złowieszczo. Game Over triumfował. Nareszcie to on wygrał. Wylądował na drodze. Spacerował dumnie uliczkami, myśląc o swoim zwycięstwie, kiedy usłyszał w głowie karcący głos. -Udało ci się, więc teraz pora na druga część naszej umowy- przypominał Władca Ciem.- Gdzie oni są?! Chcę mieć ich Miracula! -Spokojnie Władco Ciem- mruknął lekceważąco Over.- Pewnie zaraz tu będą -dodał i wcisną przycisk na kontrolerze, po czym stał już na wieży Eiffla. Nie mylił się. Bohaterowie, jakby nie było w rozsypce, ale jednak byli już na terenie Paryża. Biedronka znajdowała się pod szkołą Francoise Dupont'a, Kot przed hotelem Grand Paris, a Ważka- przy Luwrze. Wszyscy zobaczyli złoczyńcę i dotarli do ogromnej paryskiej budowli. Tam się spotkali. -Jesteście!- ucieszyła się Ważka, widząc swoich towarzyszy. -Biedronka!- zawołał Czarny Kot i pzytulił bohaterkę.- Stęskniłem się. -Ja też- szepnęła Mari. -Ekhem....nie chcę wam przeszkadzać czy coś -wtrąciła Katie nie spuszczając Game Over'a z oczu..- Ale mamy jeszcze złoczyńcę do pokonania. Może najpierw się nim zajmiemy, a potem będziemy się cieszyć powrotem? -Jasne...- odparł smutno Adrien puszczając swoją księżniczkę. -Albo...możecie oddać mi Miracula!- włączył się do rozmowy Game Over, kiedy zszedł z wieży. -Brzmi kusząco, ale my chyba podziękujemy- stwierdził Koteł.- Może na przykład... -Ty się poddasz i zaoszczędzisz nam czas- dokończyła Marinette i sięgnęła po jo-jo, a wspólnicy poszli w jej ślady. -Na to nie liczcie- odpowiedział Over i kliknął inny przycisk, wzbijając się w powietrze. -Ja się tym zajmę- powiedziała Ważka i przyczepiła swoje rakietki do pleców, po czym odbiła się od ziemi. Zaraz potem jednak, spadła na dół nie wiedząc co się stało. Jej broń była wciąż przyczepiona do ciała, ale nie zmieniła się w prawdziwe skrzydła. -Najwyraźniej to działało tylko w grze- skwitowała Biedronka. Zaraz potem jej broń owinęła się wokół przeciwnika, a ona ściągnęła go na dół. Ku jej zdziwieniu chłopak nadal trzymał w zaciśniętej pięści joystick. -Nic z tego- zaśmiał się Over i nacisnął przycisk. Rozpikselował się, zostawiając zwiniętą linę na ziemi. Później pojawił się na dachu jednego z budynków. Bohaterowie postanowili użyć standardowego planu: Czarny Kot odwraca uwagę, Biedronka przejmuje zainfekowany przedmiot, a Ważka, przynajmniej tym razem, ją osłania. Wszystko poszło zgodnie planem. Po chwili Marinette trzymała już w rękach zaakumowany przedmiot i rzuciła nim o ziemię. Z przepołowionego sprzętu wyleciała akuma. -Pora wypędzić złe moce!- zawołała Biedrona.- Pa,pa miły motylku! Niezwykła Biedronka! Misja skończona. Game Over, przemieniony przez Władcę przestał być jego podwładnym. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Oprócz Czarnego Kota, który niespodziewanie zniknął. Zestresowana Biedronka zaczęła szukać Kota wzrokiem, jednak bez rezultatu. Po kilku sekundach Adrien sam się znalazł. Szedł w stronę Mari...z kwiatami?! Teraz na twarzy dzewczyny malowało się zdziwienie. -Biedronko, ostatnio nie zdążyłem ci tego powiedzieć- zaczął niepewnie.- Ale myślę, że teraz mogę. Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? -Ja...- zacięła się Mari, a po jej policzkach popłynęły małe krystaliczne kropelki.- Tak... -dodała cicho. Ucieszony Koteł (wreszcie) pocałował swoją księżniczkę. Poźniej stali na środku drogi, przytuleni do siebie przez dobre dziesięć minut. Dopiero potem zdołali zauważyć, że ich wspólniczka, Ważka, odmieniła się i patrzy na nich już jako Katie. Ich zdziwienie było stosunkowo nie duże, zwłaszcza jeśli porównywać je do Mari, przed kilkunastoma minutami. Następnie także Kot i Biedronka się odmienili i razem z Katie poszli pospacerować po spokojnych uliczkach Paryża, miasta, za którym tak tęsknili. Usiedli na jednej z ławek i rozmawiali razem do późna. Potem Mari została odprowadzona przez przyjaciół do domu, pożegnała się ze swoim chłopakiem i zaprosiła Ważkę do siebiena nocowanie. Ten dzień dla Marinette przeszedł do historii jako jeden z najlepszych dni w jej życiu, w którym zyskała nie tylko wymarzonego chłopaka, ale także nową, zaufaną przyjaciółkę. Kiedy przyjaciółki ułożyły się do snu, Mari była chyba najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi. Przed zaśnięciem zadała sobie takie pytanie: "Co nas jeszcze spotka?" > > > > > > > > Na początek dziękuje za przeczytanie. Zwłaszcza tego rozdziału, który musiałam pisać po raz drugi i wyszedł ewidentnie gorzej niż pierwotna wersja. I chciałabym powiedzieć, że to by było na tyle, więc papatki! TheStoryTeam Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania